


There's Something New

by VeniVediVici



Series: Futuristic OUAT [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniVediVici/pseuds/VeniVediVici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan notices something's changed at Gold's Tower, but what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something New

There was something new in the atmosphere at Gold’s Tower, a lightness that Emma hadn’t felt in all her years of working for him. She couldn’t put her finger on what it could be, but it probably had something to do with those cops that had barged in unannounced asking questions about more dead bodies.

Emma was no fool. She knew what went on in Gold’s office every so often. He did things—terrible things—to terrible people. But it wasn’t her job to ask questions or get in his way. Any normal person would reveal that their boss was responsible for the deaths of countless people, or was people even the right word? Regardless, Emma was not the sort of person to betray someone’s confidence.

Especially when he was doing so much for her in return.

"Can I help you?" Emma was surprised to see that a young woman with deep brown hair and bright ocean blue eyes, dressed in the uniform of a Gold employee had walked up behind her without Emma knowing. 

Suspicion was clearly painted across her face, along with a wary fear.

Emma hadn’t had a chance to meet every “employee” of Gold’s, as they came and went at all hours without a set schedule, but surely this wisp of a girl should know who Emma was. They all did.

"I’m Emma, Emma Swan. I work for Gold as his private police slash security. And you are?"

The color began to return to the girl’s face. 

She bowed her head, her long hair covering whatever expression she wore. But Emma had no doubt that it wasn’t a good one.

"I’m so sorry, Miss Swan! I just thought that you were…I wasn’t thinking…"

"You’re still terrified that whoever took you from your family will come back, aren’t you?"

It was a common fear amongst the employees here.

"Listen, I’m not here because of those guys. Trust me, they’re gone. I work for Gold for the same reason that you do: he saved my life."

"How?" The girl lifted her head.

"My son was stolen from me years ago. I went down a bad path. Gold said he’d help me get him back."

"I’m Belle."

Belle smiled a tentative smile that showed that she was clearly still overwhelmed with everything that was happening to her. Emma could relate.

"How’s Gold treating you?" Emma asked; she had to know that Gold wasn’t being a complete beast around this new girl.

"He has been kind to me," Belle admitted, the smile widening and pink tinging her cheeks. "H- he gave me new clothes to replace what I was forced to leave behind and so many more books that I know what to do with. And my duties are light here. I bring him his tea and dinner, I pick out his tie and sometimes I read to him…" 

Suddenly Emma knew exactly what was causing the lightness around this place: Belle. The two were clearly smitten with each other.

She smiled.

Maybe it would do the both of them some good.


End file.
